


We met in a gas station

by Memedkomaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memedkomaeda/pseuds/Memedkomaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>komaeda and hinata meet in a gas station and things happen. Once I start more chapters it should get more mature which is why the warning is there, but for now its relatively safe for work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reluctantly, he handed over his keys.

“You better take good care of her you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it; try not to worry so much.”

“This car is my life dude. Try to stop acting like this isn’t a big deal.”

“Jesus Souda, it’s just a little trip for the weekend.”

“A lot can happen on the road.”

Hinata sighed wanting this conversation to end already. Souda could get dramatic over his cars.

“I’ll be careful. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Souda sighed “Yeah okay, but you owe me big time dude”

Hinata chuckled “See you later, Souda.”

Waving goodbye Hinata plopped down into the driver’s seat, pulling on his seatbelt he turned on the car.

Jesus his cars a mess wrappers and receipts even change all over the place doesn’t this guy know how to clean

Ignoring the mess Hinata drives away from the little apartment and makes his way to the highway. He’s going on a little trip to the mountains, maybe he’ll go skiing.

Ha right like I can ski more like fall on my face and freeze to death no thanks nah I’ll just enjoy my time off and enjoy the view

A couple hours later Hinata hears his stomach rumble loudly. He groaned. He’d have to stop at a gas station and grab some snacks. Why does he always forget to pack food?

He stops in a town seemingly in the middle of nowhere, pulling into the gas station. He grabs some beef jerky heading toward the checkout… And stops. There’s a man at the counter, gun drawn.

“The money” he said gesturing to the cash register

The boy on the other side of the counter looked surprising calm.

“I can’t do that, sir.”

“Like hell you can’t, the money, now.”

Oh man I’m about to do something stupid

Hinata, sneaks up behind the man trying to grab his gun with his right hand.

A loud noise goes off shocking all three. Hinata watches, in horror, as the boy slides to the ground.

NO

Hinata pulls the man into a chokehold. The man elbows him, hard, in the stomach. Hinata grunts not letting go. The man struggles a bit more, but becomes weakened from the lack of air and abruptly passes out. Hinata lets the man fall to the floor.

Shit

Hinata leaps over the counter, where he finds the boy hissing. Blood soakes his leg. Hinata got a better look at the boy now; his hair is wild, sticking out every which way, the color of snow. His body is shrouded with a green coat falling down past his knees. His eyes, a beautiful grey, the kind you could get lost in. And the weirdest part of all, he was smiling. How could this boy be smiling while in such pain? Hinata pulls out his phone quickly dialing 911.

“Wait.”

Hinata stops his finger above the call button. He looks up, one eyebrow lifted.

“You’re hurt, you need medical attention.” He states, sounding all matter of fact.

The boy chuckles “I know that, but calling the authorities won’t help.”

Hinata now even more confused questions “What am I supposed to do let you bleed out and die? I’m calling the police.”

“Stop.” 

The boy reaches up gently pulling Hinatas’ hand away from the phone. His hands are soft against Hinatas. Hinata feels his face getting hot and quickly distracts himself staring at the boys bleeding leg.

“Look, if you call the police things will just get worse, I’ll be fine theres equipment in the back I can use to- “

He stops abruptly crying out. Hinata crouches down and presses his hands down on the boys wound making the boy cry out once again. Hinata winces pitying him.

“You need to keep pressure on the wound. Here.”

Hinata guides his hands to wound and lets him put pressure on it. He gets up

“Where’s the equipment I’ll question you about the police later.”

The boy gestures behind him.

“On the top shelf. There’s a- a first aid kit.”

Hinata nods and runs to the door he gestured to. EMPLOYEES ONLY marks the door and he slammes through, into a room roughly the size of a walk in closet. He scans the shelves. There, a first aid kit. Grabbing it he rushes back out to the boy.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea names

He finishes off the last of the bandages and sits back, crossing his arms. His head rests against the counter; the boy sits across from him against the wall. There is little space between them and with the fair haired boys left leg straightened out it makes their position more awkward. Hinata sighs shakily.

“Are you going to tell me why you don’t want the police involved now?”

He feels bad for pushing for an answer, but he wants to know, needs to know more about this beautiful, mysterious boy. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but Hinata is attracted to him. Incredibly so, and it’s not one sided, both are like two magnets separated by the thinnest of paper. He can’t wrap his head around it. How can he be so attracted to a boy whose name he doesn’t even know?

“I don’t-“

He sighs

“I have a bad history with the police they wouldn’t handle this situation right.”

“Okay, but you’ve been shot; you need to go to the hospital.”

He laughs

“You’d be surprised; I heal quickly from wounds like these.”

“What you’ve been shot before?”

“My luck fluctuates…”

“Okay, but what does that have to do with you not going to the hospital?” Hinata asks

“I don’t want to burden the people there with someone like me.”

“Huh? But you’re just as important as anyone else. Look, if money is the problem I’ll-“

“Moneys no issue.”

Wow this guy is stubborn

Hinata drops his head slightly, giving up.

“Just, just what do you want me to do with the other guy?”

He waves behind him to the where the robber lies, still unconscious on the floor. The boy shrugs.

“Put him outside I guess. I’ll lock up the station and head home before he wakes.”

“Uh huh, and how are you going to get home with that leg of yours?”

The boy scratches the back of his head.

“Hah, guess I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Okay, I’ll get you home then.”

“Thank you but-“

“Nope, I’m doing it. I was the one who got you shot in the first place the least I can do is make sure you get home safely.”

Hinata gets up, walks around the counter towards the unconscious man. He lifts him effortlessly, slinging him over his right shoulder. He carries him out and roughly drops him on the ground, glad the place is empty of curious bystanders. Hinata walks back inside, where he sees the boy struggling to stand. He rushes around the counter to him, pulling the boys weight to him. He wraps his arm around his waist, the boy putting his arm around Hinatas shoulders, leaning into him. Hinata feeling a bit light headed leads him to the door. Once outside the boy fumbles for his keys with his free hand. Hinata smoothly takes them from him and locks the door.

“My car or yours?”

The boy glances at Soudas ugly brown piece of junk and grimaces.

“Mine if that’s alright…. I’m sorry I don’t mean to sound rude but-“

“It’s ok it’s my friends car.”

Though I don’t have one of my own so

Hinata glances over toward the boy’s car, eyes going wide. 

“How can you afford something like that, while working at a gas station?”

“I won the lottery.”

Hinata glances at him. They were almost to the car now.

“Why are you working at a gas station then?”

“It’s something to do.”

The boy looks straight ahead not wanting to discuss it.

Okay got it subject dropped

They reach the car. Hinata opens the passenger side and lifts the boy in. He quickly makes his way toe the driver’s side. He sits down in the driver’s seat and starts the car.

“What’s the address?”

“Oh, here.”

He pushes some buttons on the dashboard.

“It’s programmed into the GPS.”

Hinata begins to drive

“So, I never caught your name?”

“You never did ask did you?”

Hinata laughs a bit

“My name is Komaeda Nagito, nice to meet you. You can call me Nagito.”

First name basis huh well now I know his name I guess I can feel a little less weird being attracted to him

“I’m Hinata Hajime, you can call me Hajime.”

Komaeda smiles.

“Nice to meet you, Hajime.”

“I’m sure, since it’s partly my idiocy that got you shot in the first place, Nagito.”

“Oh, no it’s just my luck for that to happen; it’s not your fault.”

Hinata grips the wheel tightly.

“Yes it is, if I hadn’t-“

He stops himself trying to relax.

“No, no use beating myself up for it. No instead, I’ll devote my time to making sure you recover.”

Komaeda perks up a bit

“I’d like that.”


End file.
